Conventionally, in a radio receiving apparatus that performs diversity reception, the processing system that performs synchronization processing such as path detection requires a plurality of branches coordinated with antennas. For example, in order to perform dual-branch diversity reception, two synchronization processing systems are necessary, and the synchronization processing resources required are double those of single-branch reception (see, for example, Laid-open Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-324528).
With regard to synchronization processing, 3GPP TS25.133 stipulates that the possible number of simultaneous connections must correspond to 6 RLs (Radio Links) (that is, a mobile station apparatus must be able to receive signals of 6 cells simultaneously). Therefore, if an above-described conventional radio receiving apparatus is configured simply in accordance with 3GPP stipulations, a total of 12 synchronization processing systems are necessary in order to perform dual-branch diversity reception, the scale of the apparatus is increased, and manufacturing costs are high.